


heat

by luminessences



Series: got7 drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snippet, Swimming Pools, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessences/pseuds/luminessences
Summary: “I don’t like you.”Bambam doesn’t know what possesses him to say it. He has no right to. He doesn’t even know this boy, but the way Mark and Jackson had kept talking about him on the way here, as if he was the second coming of Christ, made him want to grind his teeth into fine dust.;;bambam meets yugyeom for the first time
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: got7 drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble inspired by @g7tags' [tweet](https://twitter.com/g7tags/status/1238990121367670784)

“I don’t like you.”

The scathing summertime sun is ruthless and not only scorches the pavement underneath Bambam’s feet but also beats down his back without remorse. Bambam knows he’s going to have a killer tan later and takes a second to be momentarily grateful that Jinyoung had insisted he slather himself in sunscreen before arriving at the pool in his trademark overbearingly _Jinyoung_ way. Bambam isn’t fond of the peeling that comes after sunburns.

Time ticks by slowly, sticky molasses as the boy opposite to Bambam looks at him with fierce dark eyes. Bambam can’t tell if the vicious stare is because of the sun’s harsh rays hindering his vision or if it’s a reaction to Bambam’s words. It’s probably both.

Bambam doesn’t know what possesses him to say it. He has no right to. He doesn’t even know this boy, but the way Mark and Jackson had kept talking about him on the way here, as if he was the second coming of Christ, made him want to grind his teeth into fine dust.

Even Jinyoung, who claimed he loved all of his stupid moronic friends equally, had something moony-eyed to say about him.

_“He’s so sweet! Our big baby!” Jackson squealed. He snuggled up to the bare shoulder Mark's tank top exposed. “He’s so adorable! I’m sure you’ll love him, Bam.”_

_Even Mark, who had grown accustomed to Jackson’s infectious excitement, cracked a smile. “Gyeomie is a brat.”_

_“He’s our brat,” Jinyoung preened. “I’m glad we can all spend time together this summer.”_

Nothing about the exchange sat right with Bambam. He doesn’t know if it was simply an inexplicable and uncharacteristic bout of jealousy, but he felt like opening the van door and launching himself out of it every time he heard another compliment directed at this _Gyeomie_ who had successfully wrapped his hyungs around his finger. 

Bambam didn’t even particularly enjoy being the maknae around his hyungs, unaccustomed to the constant shower of affection his older brothers enjoyed bestowing on him. He can’t think of a singular reason that can explain the ugly flower of jealousy unfurling and nestled in the deep recesses of his ribcage. He’s holding an irrational grudge against a person he’s never even met.

Bambam expected this person to be a young, baby-faced maknae. He wanted him to be a pocket-sized brat, someone he could easily outshine because if there’s anything Bambam is good at, it’s attracting the spotlight. He doesn’t anticipate having his daydreams crushed as soon as they enter the swimming area and head to the bench Jaebeom, Youngjae, and this renowned Yugyeom are waiting.

Immediately, Bambam realizes Yugyeom isn’t going to be a small stitch in his side. He’s tall and broad. His skin is a pale canvas inked with even more art than Bambam or any of his hyungs have. The summer heat gives his face a pleasantly heated pink flush and his hair, a sandy brown, is tousled by the slight breeze. He’s taller than even Bambam and looms over even his oldest hyungs. He looks strong and masculine. Bambam refuses to comment on whether he’s handsome or not.

The bitter taste in Bambam’s mouth returns but he bites it back and greets everyone cheerfully. As soon as the other five boys leave, either to dip their toes in the water (in Jackson and Mark’s case, catapult straight in) or crack open the cooler of treats they had packed, Bambam fixes the younger boy with a glare and the words spill out, unbidden, before he can think the weight of them through.

Then Yugyeom smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> there's absolutely no plot but i enjoyed writing it


End file.
